five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
TERRORSHIFT 2: Corruption
TERRORSHIFT 2: Corruption is a Five Nights at Freddy's fan game created by CLAGames. It is the second installment in the TERRORSHIFT series, and is also the second out of three parts in Volume One of the series. The game contains 10 enemies and 8 nights. Official Synopsis It's been six years. Six years since the horrors that occurred at Tom 'n' Dom's Pizza Funhouse. But it only feels like yesterday to you. You are now working for a company looking to build a new mall in the abandoned building's place. Returning to the pizzeria for one last round of horrors, you expect nothing to go wrong. The animatronics were destroyed in the fire. They couldn't possibly come after you. But you were wrong. VERY wrong. They have been corrupted by pure evil. And now, Timothy... now, you will suffer the consequences. Gameplay The gameplay takes in the same office as the previous game, except severely withered and burnt. The camera monitor has a crack on the screen and a revamped camera system, but all the cameras are very old and glitchy. This is where the camera signal comes into play. You must constantly click and hold the wi-fi icon in the top left corner of the screen to recharge the camera signal. As it decreases, the cameras will slowly become more glitchy, and once it runs out, you can't use the cameras... or the sunglasses. Your player character is very old and suffering from heart problems, so you have been provided with special sunglasses which act as a heart monitor. In order for them to work when you put them on, you must click a button on the cameras labelled "Transfer Signal" to transfer the signal from the cameras to the sunglasses, meaning you cannot have them both on at the same time. And also that if the signal goes dead, you're basically dead also. Upon putting on the sunglasses, a holographic screen will appear on each sunglass. The left sunglass will show your current heart rate. You must constantly administer morphine to lower your heart rate, otherwise you will die of a heart attack. However, using too much morphine at one time can start to give you hallucinations, distort your screen and make your heart rate rise again, eventually killing you. You will receive a warning if you are administering critical levels of morphine. Other mechanics include an Emergency lever on your desk (see Corrupted Dr. Smileyface), hiding under the desk to avoid certain animatronics, running to the office door (which is stuck half-closed) and struggling it back downwards to avoid Corrupted Dylan and your flashlight/flashlight brightness (see Tragedy Mask). Also, staring at animatronics on the cameras can slow them down, but also make them "corrupt" the camera signal, making it decrease faster. Just like the previous game, there is a Night Select screen unlike most FNaF fan games, and you must survive from 12AM to 6AM each night. There are 6 total main game nights: Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and Overtime. Instead of receiving phone calls, you will receive text messages on your mobile phone, which can be viewed at any time by pressing Q. This is not only to reread the message at any time, but to also view the current time. Animatronics Corrupted Tom Appearance WIP Behaviour Corrupted Tom will start in the Reception area and slowly progress towards your office. To keep him away, all you have to do is look at him on the cameras to make him degress backwards. However, don't look at him for too long, as he will begin to corrupt the camera signal. If he does make it to your office and you see him peeking through the hole in the window, immediately hide under the desk and pray that your heart rate is low enough. If it is too high, he will hear your heartbeat, causing him to pull you out from under the desk and kill you. If you're lucky, then he'll be sent back to the Reception area where he came from. Becomes active: Thursday Corrupted Dom Appearance WIP Behaviour Corrupted Dom will start on the Performance Stage. If you see him peeking through the hole in the window, immediately hide under the desk. However, he will occasionally peek under the left and right sides of the desk to check if you are there. If he does this, you have one second to quickly look to the other side and stay completely still, until you hear a creaking noise at the other side indicating that he's lifted his head back up again. Keep doing this until he eventually leaves. Becomes active: Monday Corrupted Daniel Appearance WIP Behaviour Corrupted Daniel will start in Daniel's Room of Stories. Due to him no longer having a head, he cannot see. He is the only animatronic you can see physically walking around on the cameras, albeit very clumsily. You can use this to your advantage. There are many bear traps scattered around the building which can be seen on the cameras and are also labelled on the camera map. You have to wait until Corrupted Daniel walks over a bear trap, then click on that bear trap on the camera map. If you time it just right, the bear trap will hold him in place for 30 real-life seconds. However, bear traps are the only way to keep him away from your office, although due to him not being able to see, he will not take a direct path towards your office unlike the others. Becomes active: Wednesday Corrupted Dylan Appearance WIP Behaviour Corrupted Dylan will start in the Dining Area and roam around for a while before eventually disappearing into the ventilation system. He can exit via either the vent in the Janitor's Closet or the ceiling vent above you. If the vent in the Janitor's Closet, you will see him climbing out in the camera in there before he then appears peeking under the half-closed door. He will then begin to slowly pry it open. You must run over to the door and mash SPACE in order to struggle it back down again. If you fail to do this, he will get into your office and kill you. If the ceiling vent above you, you will hear banging in the vents, which is your signal to quickly hide under the desk. When he drops down from above, you must stay completely still in order to prevent him from pulling you out from under the desk and killing you. Becomes active: Tuesday Corrupted Dr. Smileyface Appearance WIP Behaviour If the camera signal goes dead, you can use the Emergency lever on your desk to sound the office alarm to lure Corrupted Dr. Smileyface to your office. You then have to wait for him to appear at the window. Once he does, he will throw his axe through the hole in the window towards you. You must duck under the desk to avoid a jumpscare, and then stay under there whilst he fixes the camera signal for you. If you hide under the desk before he gets to the window, he will pull you out from under the desk once he arrives and kill you. Becomes active: Monday Category:Caely's Stuff Category:Games